1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital video reproducing apparatus for reproducing a digital video content.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in a digital video reproducing apparatus such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player, when a content is started to be reproduced, a list of chapters is displayed as an index image so that the chapters can be selected respectively by operating a key provided in an apparatus body and a remote control. Thus, a user can reproduce the content from a desired chapter.
Recently, a BS digital high-definition television may include a speech recognition function therein, and therefore, a channel can be switched by inputting a broadcasting station name, a channel name, and the like by speech.
Additionally, an apparatus for performing a speech recognition process on input speech and for, based on a result of the process, displaying, on a display, a character string corresponding to the input speech is proposed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-41538
It would be convenient if, in a video reproducing apparatus such as a DVD player, a chapter could be selected by speaking a name of the chapter. However, in order for the chapter to be selected by speech, it is required that a reference table used for determining which chapter is indicated by a word spoken by the user be provided in advance.
Ordinarily, however, the aforementioned reference table is not included in a digital video content. Therefore, even if the speech recognition function which allows the word spoken by the user to be recognized is incorporated in the video reproducing apparatus, the chapter cannot be specified based on the word spoken by the user.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a digital video reproducing apparatus for specifying a reproducing position of a digital video content by speech.